The present disclosure relates to a reception apparatus that receives a transmission signal such as a television broadcast signal, and electronic equipment including the reception apparatus.
In recent years, apparatuses including a plurality of reception circuits are developed as television receivers or recording apparatuses which have reception circuits which receive television broadcast. For example, the television receives including the plurality of reception circuits can simultaneously display received images from a plurality of channels on display screens. Further, the recording apparatuses including the plurality of reception circuits can simultaneously record broadcast signals from a plurality of channels on display screens.
FIG. 11 is a diagram showing an example of an apparatus including a plurality of reception circuits in the related art.
A signal received from an antenna 1 is supplied to first and second tuner units 2 and 3. The first and second tuner units 2 and 3 respectively include reception circuits 2a and 3a. Each of the reception circuits 2a and 3a receives a broadcast signal of a specific channel (frequency). The channel received by each of the reception circuits 2a and 3a is determined by, for example, an instruction from a control unit (not shown) in the apparatus.
Each of the reception circuits 2a and 3a obtains a baseband signal or an intermediate frequency signal which is obtained by converting the broadcast signal. In order to obtain such a baseband signal or an intermediate frequency signal, a frequency signal (local oscillation frequency signal) is necessary which is mixed with the reception signal in a mixer (not shown) in the reception circuits 2a and 3a. The local oscillation frequency signal to be mixed with the reception signal in the mixer is obtained by local oscillation circuits 2c and 3c which are embedded in the respective tuner units 2 and 3.
Each of the reception circuits 2a and 3a performs a demodulation process of the baseband signal or the intermediate frequency signal. A video signal and an audio signal which are obtained by the demodulation process are obtained in the output terminals 2b and 3b of the reception circuits 2a and 3a. 
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-188515, a technology is described which stops an operation of an unused reception circuit so as to avoid an interference wave from occurring, in a system including a plurality of reception circuits.